These Are the Questions
by The Design Nerd
Summary: Another one of those pesky 'Ask the Author' things, but with a twist: a story line! Any questions pertaining to my stories, life, GF theories, or whatever will be greatly appreciated!
1. New Exhibit

"Hello and welcome to a world of mystery! Here is our newest attraction-the other dimensional writer! Haha, we have fun here." Stanford Pines shouts, motioning toward a makeshift stage at the center of the Mystery Shack Museum with his eight ball cane. He pulls a rope to reveal a tall 21-year old who looks over her laptop awkwardly and adjusts her glasses.

"Umm, h-how did I get here? I swear I was just in my bedroom. And why am I suddenly two-dimensional?! I guess this is what I get for falling asleep to Fight Fighters." Her eyes widen at the sight of her hands with only four fingers and the many giant prying eyes pointed in her direction. A camera flashes and the tourists clap while making excited comments about her reaction to what they consider normalcy.

"You can ask her anything you want, folks!" He dropped his voice to a loud whisper, "But be careful, she's completely feral!"

"Am not! And my name's The Design Nerd, by the way!" She moves the duct-taped computer to the side and crosses her arms, "My sister's not gonna like where her laptop went."

"What a strange name! See everyone, no one has that weird of a name in Gravity Falls!" The miserly old man elbows a customer playfully.

"What about your nephew? I'm pretty sure Dipper's not a normal name." she adds.

Dipper pipes up, "Hey! How'd you know that? Anyways, it's a nickname! My real name's-"

Stan glares at him, "Who told you you could take a break?!"

The kid in the pine tree hat continues polishing a giant glass eyeball with a defeated sigh.

"Meh, might as well go along with it. It can't be that bad, right? It's not every day you end up as a display. I feel like one of my paintings!"

"You heard her! It'll be ten, 25. No wait! A hundred dollars!" Stan beams, imagining the potential profits pouring in.

"How about just a review? This place could use a few good ones..." She looks around at the crumbling exhibits and an especially disappointed couple staring at loose wire outline of a horse, "The better reviews, the more customers you get!"

"Sure...but if I end up losing money on this, YOU'LL PAY!"


	2. Awkward

"Hmmm…well this is awkward," The Design Nerd says a little too loudly, referring to the eyes still fixated on her, following her every move, "Don't you people have somewhere to be?"

"Hey, hey, HEY! Don't you say that to my customers! If they go somewhere else, they won't be spending their money here!" Stan speaks while tapping his foot impatiently, "And you'll never get back to wherever you're from!"

"YEAH!" one random tourist chimes, raising a fistful of his cash. TDN then reluctantly reaches her hand into a box of random slips of paper, pulls one out, and reads it aloud.

* * *

And here I was wondering what you've been up to since your last update! Good to know that you're in the writing business! Ok, I have a question: What are your thoughts on the season 1 finale of GF? What do you think Gideon's plans are?

-Alisi Thorndyke

* * *

"Well, actually I had probably two paragraphs left to type for New Secrets to finally come to an end and BOOM. Computer updates. It didn't save. I'm really hating technology right now…" She says with a defeated sigh as she glares at the laptop, "Sixth time's the charm though, right?"

"Wait, wait, wait. You said 'Season Finale' and 'Gideon's plans?'" Dipper looks up from the six-pack-elope he was dusting off and instinctively reaches his hand into his vest.

She stops him mid-action, "Hey, I won't be in that book of yours. No need to check."

Dipper freezes in shock and the red and gold book falls to the floor with a loud thump. He quickly scoops it up and runs full speed into the gift shop, tripping over his shoes.

"Hmm, I should probably be careful about what I say…" TDN says with a blush, "Anyways, based on the title of the next episode: Gideon Rises, I think an awesome team of both the twins' allies and enemies will have to form to take the common enemy down. I imagine since he's so power-hungry, he'll try to take over the entire town using whatever secret The Shack is hiding and maybe Mabel will be forced into being his queen or something."

"Secret? The Shack has no secrets! Huh? What? Why is this table wet?" Stan says with a shifty glance, "Uhhh…next question!"

She grabs out another piece of paper, strangely with $25 wrapped up inside it. Stan snatches the sheet and tosses it back to her without the bills. TDN glares at him and he gives her a shrug as he pockets the cash.

* * *

Who is best pony?!

-LPSDragon

* * *

The Design Nerd looks at the short note quizzically and turns it onto the other side. Nothing.

She shrugs her shoulders and answers, "Hmm…best pony. It's kind of a toss-up between Rarity and Twilight Sparkle…Rarity because she's just so overdramatic and fancy, Twilight because she _has _to understand everything and loses it when she can't figure it out. Okay, next!"

* * *

What would you do if Bill Cipher removed your eyeballs and sold them to Stan as a new attraction?

-awesomejosh8596

* * *

"Why does everyone want to remove my eyeballs?! First that guy on drugs, now this? Geez people, I get my eyes are bluish-greenish-greyish and kinda cool but why does everyone go so far as to wanna harvest my organs? Well, at least no one's called me a vampire yet."

"What? A vampire?" Mabel slices through the miniature crowd that's formed with a look of absolute joy on her face, "Do you know any cute vampire boys?"

"Guys. I'm not a vampire." TDN deadpans as she points to her teeth, "See? No fangs."

Dipper is seen off to the side with a comically long list labeled 'Potential Creatures' and dramatically crosses off vampire.

"There's just something off about her." He whispers and clicks his pen repeatedly before stepping back into the gift shop.


	3. Questionable

"Look at her! She's clearly not from here. What if Stan is actually right? What if she…_really is from another dimension? _She knew about the book, Mabel. The book!" Dipper paces back and forth while Mabel finishes knitting matching pterodactyl sweaters for her and her pig, "And we never met before! How'd she even know my name?"

"Stop ackin' so cray-cray, Dippingsauce, and check out these sweaters! Since Waddles' sweater got destroyed by that meanie pterodactyl, I figured I'd make these to replace them! Bloop!" Mabel wears a huge smile and hugs Waddles to her chest.

Dipper sighs and keeps looking through his book, "I mean just look at her. It's like she's been watching us or something. It's creepy."

The Design Nerd is seen still sitting on the tiny stage answering questions with a new slip of paper in her hand.

* * *

Now as for New Secrets, did my ideas give rise to any new updates, maybe even the end of the fic? And what about your other fics, how soon will an update be posted?

-Alisi Thorndyke

* * *

She replies with a big smile, "You have no idea how much you've helped me out, Alisi! In fact, thanks to your ideas, I nearly had New Secrets finished but it didn't save. I was literally two minutes from a chapter update and that much closer to finally marking a story 'complete!' As for the other fics, I'm working on a couple requested oneshots for Collections, a new Lil Ol' Me chapter, and I'm still sorting out a few small details for 618 to go super smoothly. So soon, right after I get back from vacation to Florida. Wow there's a lot of these things."

She shuffles her hand through the questions and pulls another out of the box with a strangely concentrated look on her face.

* * *

What do you think about McGuckett? Who do you think has Book 1? What if McGuckett thought you were a delicious variety of meat? Will I ever stop asking questions?

-awesomejosh8596

* * *

She widens her eyes and stares at the paper, "Woah. Slow down, Josh. I know you like to torment me 'cause I'm your sister but _man. _Anyways, McGuckett kinda freaks me out, but I think he has the first book because he's clearly got a lot of knowledge in that scrambled brain of his."

A couple visitors nod their heads in agreement and start a couple small conversations about the crazy old mountain man who lives in the dump amongst his chickens.

TDN laughs a little, "If he thought I was a delicious variety of meat, I'd defend myself using the only weapon I can successfully wield: a Frisbee. I always hit people in the neck with those on accident. Who knows what I could do on purpose."

A devious smirk forms across her features as she falls silent, causing a few people to back up a few steps. She relives the moments in a flashback:

* * *

"Hey, Tiffany! Catch!" The Design Nerd turns to her name, snatches the Frisbee in midair and quickly passes it to one of the others. Her person of choice, probably about her age at the time, wasn't quite paying attention and snaps his head forward at the sound of the rest of the circle shouting his name. The heavy, fast-flying disc slams into his Adam's apple full-force and he collapses to the ground in a heap, twisting violently in the grass.

Tiffany blushes and covers her face with her hands, "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY?!"

The entire group surrounds him in a huddle, blocking the summer sun's rays from his bright red face.

"It's the quiet ones you have to look out for…" The youth leader glances over in her direction as she apologizes over and over again.

* * *

The sun is setting on the courtyard between the two dorms as Tiffany and her roommates toss a terrible quality Frisbee back and forth. The thing won't stay straight for anything, flying as straight as a plane operated by an unconscious pilot with his head on the control panel.

"Guys, I did tell you about my Frisbee curse, right?" TDN asks and the other two shake their heads, "Well, umm, I kinda have a way of hitting people square in the throat."

The trio continues their game after a short description of the incident, the patch of grass finally fading into shadow. Just then, as if by some twisted miracle, the disc flies straight into the neck of the darker-haired roomie. She coughs a little and stares at Tiffany in disbelief.

TDN shrugs and simply states, "Sorry, I warned you."

* * *

"Okay, enough with the flashbacks! We're burning daylight!" The old man points to his watch and glares at Tiffany (I'm sorry, but typing The Design Nerd every two seconds got _exhausting. _It's much easier now that you know my actual name).

She sighs and retrieves another paper.

* * *

Do you think The Mystery Shack or Tent of Telepathy is better? (Dont feel you have to lie so Stan won't get angry)

-Lil Ol Gravity Falls

* * *

"To be honest, probably the Tent of Telepathy. I'm kinda impartial to musical type things. Granted, it's no Les Miserables, but it's better than all these glass eyes in dead animals following me around everywhere," She shrinks down at the sight of another deer head peering in her direction and carefully removes another review from the pile.

* * *

Hey, Design Nerd, it's Floating Eyeball from the Mystery Shack. (I wasn't sure if I told you what I use for a username outside of the forum, I'm a bit forgetful.) I'd like to know how you feel about the spoilers and leaked episodes to Gravity Falls. I know sometimes the feeling of waiting can just be unbearable, but I know some people would prefer to wait and keep the suspense, and some would like them to do so. On a lighter note, if you could have anything sold in the Mystery Shack, what would it be?

-Jace999608

* * *

She responds, "The spoilers, not a fan. The leaked episodes, however, I am 100% guilty of watching. These hiatuses take waaay too long and I'm not a very patient person. I need closure and this three week long break between Dreamscaperers and Gideon Rises is killing me!"

TDN clenches her hands together, then regains her calm composure, "If I could have anything though, I'd want a pine tree hat. I made one myself but it just doesn't cut it for me. I'm wearing that thing to Disneyworld. You know, to see if anyone catches on."

She reaches around the box to find the last remaining note.

* * *

If you had to go out with one of the characters from Gravity Falls who would it be?

-GravityFallsGirl22

* * *

She looks around awkwardly, "Uhhh…"

Her gaze travels from a guy with an abnormally ugly-looking face to a man with two kids, then Soos, "Ummmmmm…"

"That guy!" She exclaims, pointing to no one in particular.

"You mean me?" A portly man with a free pizza shirt points to himself. She shakes her head excessively and holds up her hands in defense.

"Well, since he's the only guy here remotely close to my age, probably… Wait no, he flyswats fairies. And that guy only likes pizza." She sighs and admits, "If I was twelve, it'd be Dipper. He sort of reminds me of my boyfriend in a way. Smart, sweet, and funny."

Stan barely holds back a gag, "Okay. No more mushy weird stuff. That belongs on the Old Lady Black and White Piece Boring Movie Channel…"

Everyone turns to face him with differing looks of confusion as he coughs nervously, "N-not that I watch that…channel. OhwhatdoyaknowtheShackisclosing!"


	4. Insane

"Wow guys! I feel so internet famous right now!" The Design Nerd scrolls through pages and pages of favs, follows, and reviews from her stories on a borrowed laptop only held up by electrical tape, "82 reviews for Collections?! 12 favs and follows on 618? That's insane!"

"Who are you talking to? Everyone left hours ago. The Shack closed down early today, remember?" Dipper gives her a sideways glance as he motions to the barren museum floor that he's sweeping.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do to keep myself busy? He locked me in here like some sort of animal! I'm not feral, I'm claustrophobic!" She grabs the heavy metal bars of the gremloblin cage, tries to fit through them, and nearly gets stuck. TDN pulls herself back through and slouches in the corner, defeated. Dipper sighs, produces a large gold key from his vest, and unlocks the prison.

"I could have him arrested for this. This is kidnapping and torture." Tiffany mumbles under her breath as she steps out of the cage, "Thanks, Dipper. Wow, it feels weird saying that."

"Wha—why?"

"Well, to be honest, I never thought I'd be talking to my favorite character from Gravity Falls right now. And I sure as heck didn't think I'd be calling anyone Dipper anytime soon."

Dipper gives her a questioning look, backs up a couple steps, and glances at the key held in his hand as if regretting the favor he did her, "Okay, okay. What _are _you? I mean you've got to be a psychic, a vampire, _something _that's Gravity Falls weird."

"Everyone seriously insists I'm a vampire and I'm scared to death of blood," She sighs, "Well, I'm none of those things. The introduction Stan gave me…was actually correct. I'm seriously from another dimension. That or I'm dreaming. Probably dreaming."

"Okay…still not helping here."

"Where I'm from, you're just a cartoon living 22-minute adventures in an imaginary town in Oregon. By the way, the Gobblewonker's real. And nice lamby dance," she says as she casually pulls up a chair from in front of the stage, spins it around, and sits on it backwards, resting her long arms on the back panel. She looks back up and Dipper has disappeared, likely through the still-swinging 'employees only' door.

"Yepp. I'll be stuck in there tomorrow night. He thinks I'm insane," she reaches her hand into the box of reviews, "Might as well use the bit of freedom to my advantage and get some answers to these worked out."

* * *

What?! Stan took the money?! Well, Here's $50 (Don't tell Stan). Anyways, do you think that Gideon will win or lose in Gideon Rises? Also who do you think wrote the books? And what about Book 1? Who do you think has that?

-TheLPSDragon (Aka Dipper's girlfriend from another dimension!)

* * *

"Looks like I made the right choice going through these tonight!" TDN tucks the $50 bill into her right pocket and scrawls a few notes on the back of the paper as she reads them out loud, "Gideon will probably lose, but I thought the same thing when I watched Dreamscaperers… I'm still thinking McGuckett wrote the books. And thanks to his crazy brainwashing CD, I think Robbie may have Book 1. Oh look! A different theory than Stan or McGuckett!"

* * *

If you could have any of Mabel's sweaters, which would it be? Do you think Waddles or Gideon is cuter?

-Lil Ol Gravity Falls

* * *

"Probably her sunset sweater or the underwater one because of the color schemes. And I think Waddles is definitely cuter because I can't imagine the child psycho—I mean psychic as anything but evil now…it's making writing Lil Ol' Me pretty difficult," Tiffany trails off, "I hope she doesn't kill me for that. I know how much she loves Giddy."

She looks around suspiciously for any signs of the reviewer watching her, then lets out a sigh of relief before unfolding another slip of paper.

* * *

Will you go to Old Man McGucket's farm?

-awesomejosh8596

* * *

"If by farm you mean local dump with a car chemistry set and chickens, then no," She holds the slip of paper up to the light, "Where on earth do you get these questions? And what's with your fixation on McGuckett?!"

* * *

Josh is your brother? Really? Are you guys twins? I have two older brothers, but I'm the only one in the family that writes fanfictions.

-Alisi Thorndyke

* * *

Glancing from the previous question about a crazy man's farm, then to Alisi's question she responds, "Yeah awesomejosh8596 is my little brother, but he's the crazier half of us for sure. We creepily have the same face (mine minus patchy facial hair of course) but I'm about four years older than him. He's who introduced me to writing fan fiction after I told him about the site. I figured if he could keep himself entertained, I could too. But these stories aren't my first ones, just my first fanfics."

She pulls up a basic-looking website on the decrepit computer titled 'Roommate Rantage: basically people watching' and copies the URL onto the stub of paper: roommaterantage. wordpress. com. The mostly monochromatic page is filled with short stories, strange spacing, and odd taglines. Clearly it was made a long time ago.

"Here's where I originally started creative writing. I needed somewhere to vent about my roommate freshman year. And now that I have good roomies that don't try to theatre smoke out an entire dormitory on Halloween, it's transformed into stories about moving to Nowhere, Alabama from PA...Okay that should do it for that question."

* * *

After the episode Boyz Crazy, do you think there will be an episode where Dipper makes it up to Wendy or do you think the next time she appears in an episode she and Dipper will be on friendly terms and it will be like it never happened like in most cartoons?

-gamelover41592

* * *

"There better be some sort of drama to work out. Maybe Robbie trying to seek revenge, Dipper avoiding alone time with Wendy, _something. _Gravity Falls focuses far too much on character development for it to be never mentioned again," She talks to herself as she scribbles down her planned answers, "Wow, I sound like Gideon, talking to myself. I'm losing it."

* * *

Do you think Mabel/Mermando are anything like Ariel/Prince Eric XD?

-Guest

* * *

"In the way that it's a couple of kids falling in love way too quick, but one has a tail, yes. In every other way, not so much…"

* * *

What two creatures/antagonists from Gravity Falls would you like to see interact? Out of all the items Dipper and Mabel have had in their possession throughout the series, which would you like to have the most? Are there any background characters that you think should appear more often?

-Jace999608

* * *

"The gnomes and Gideon should team up to destroy Dipper and then realize they both want the same thing: Mabel. I definitely want the President's key so I can escape that cage tomorrow," She glances over to the iron bars and shudders, "And I love the Dipper and Mabel lookalikes. They're so freakishly perfect and adora—"

Out of nowhere, a small silver ball rolls into the middle of the floor and catches her eye. Without warning, a plume of quickly-spreading jade smoke billows out of it and covers the museum area.

"This is just…like…thatfailedHalloweenparty…." TDN manages to mumble before falling backwards onto the splintery stage, paper still in hand, as she falls into a deep sleep.


	5. Transplanted

"Wha…huh? Oh come on! Seriously?!" The Design Nerd opens her eyes and comes face-to-face with a certain tall-haired psychic.

"Glad to see you're finally awake. Now you can answer questions for me! This was far too successful of an exhibit for the Pines family, so naturally I had to put a stop to it." He whispers as yet another crowd is revealed in front of her by his pudgy hand. Of course this time, she's trapped on a much larger stage marked by a one-eyed star.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Tent 'O' Telepathy! This is the author who's been writin' a memoir of my life! Ask away for widdle ol' me!" Gideon beams, batting his creepy little eyelashes to make the audience melt.

"It's a fanfic, people. I'm a master of fiction, _fiction!_" She vents and thinks of climbing off the stage.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" _A southern voice rings through her head and she looks over to the deviously smiling kid who's reaching for a new amulet, an orange one that complements his baby blue suit instead of matching it.

_"Welp. Guess I'll answer these,"_ She thinks as she forces a smile, _"I really don't wanna know what that does…At least they're the same weird tourists as before. What do they do, wander around as a group? Are they even considered tourists anymore?"_

_"Stop thinkin' and answer a question!"_

She reluctantly grabs a review and sees a familiar name, "At least this won't be terrible, just a change of scenery is all."

* * *

Hey DN and thanks for answering my question! I have another one for you: Would you say you have more Dippy's personality or Mabel's? Maybe a mixture of both?

Thanks,  
Alisi Thorndyke

* * *

"It's probably a mixture of both. I'm quiet and reserved like Dipper…at least until you _really _get to know me; then I'm weird like Mabel. I've always been artsy like her and I would not be below binging on Smile Dip, yet I like a good mystery and a book," She pulls out another review from the glass bowl and mumbles, "Classy, Gideon. At least you don't give me splinters."

* * *

Ah! So many questions! What college do you attend and what is your major? If that's not too personal... OH. And I forgot this... *slides President's Key through bars while Stan's not looking* Tell no one.

-ClicheUsername1234

* * *

"I go to UAH (the University of Alabama in Huntsville) AKA nerd central. There's a group of intelligent people in the UC who are constantly talking about ponies, Gravity Falls, or the latest advancements in nuclear physics."

She thinks of how easily she could fit in that group, if it weren't for the physics, "I'll eventually graduate with a BFA in Studio Arts with a focus in Graphic Design. Come on over to the Union Grove gallery if I ever get my exit show ready."

She looks at the key, tosses it into the air, then tucks it into her back pocket, "Thanks, you people are so generous! This'll come in handy laterrrr—I mean nothing! You saw nothing."

Gideon randomly slides a plain brown box across the stage to TDN's feet. She eyes it suspiciously and cautiously strips the tape from the top as if it were rigged to explode.

Upon actually opening it, Tiffany cocks an eyebrow, "It's a—a first aid kit? Well I do need one of those because _someone _doesn't like to kidnap people gracefully. Oh cool, questions!"

* * *

Do you think Gravity Falls should do a crossover? Does that Frisbee curse help you in dodgeball at all? If you could change one event in Gravity Falls, what would it be? Are there any people in your life that you think could fit with the symbols on Bill's wheel?

-Jace999608

* * *

"The moment they cross over with any other Disney show, I'm out. Leaving the fandom," She makes a dismissing motion with her hands, "It may seem a little drastic, but ya know, once they cross over with Phineas and Ferb, the twins will end up in fish tanks with all the deformed high school 'fish' and the talking dog will walk in somewhere making bad puns."

Gideon gives her a questioning look, "A show about a talkin' dog? People watch that kinda thing?"

"See! Even the kids well within the demographic they're aiming for think it's a terrible idea!" She raises her voice, clears her throat and continues in her general calm manner.

"Does the Frisbee curse help in dodgeball?" She ponders the question for a moment, "Hmmm…I'm pretty good at the dodging part of dodgeball, but now that I think of it, I can't throw anything that's not flat and disc-like whatsoever. So absolutely no good comes out of me hitting people in the throat with hunks of plastic."

"I don't think I'd change anything about Gravity Falls, except the long hiatuses. As for Bill's wheel though, I really don't have that much of a grasp on it. But if they're based on personalities as opposed to random symbols, I have a few ideas. I guess the Pine tree for Josh because of his Dipperish personality, question mark for my crazy sister 'cause I have no idea what goes on in her mind, and the fez for my Grunkle Bill. Hmm. I never thought of that as an ironic title until now. My great uncle's a chauvinistic Dorito!"

Tiffany enthusiastically shoves her hand into the glass bowl of reviews and her smile fades into utter disgust as she regretfully reads the next question:

* * *

Would you like to cook Mermando and enjoy him as a meal with Mabel?

-awesomejosh8596

* * *

"Umm, no. My dearest brother, go talk to my roommate. She's a psychologist. I think you need to work out a few…issues. Plus, if you forgot, I don't even like fish!"

Out of the blue, a Gravity Falls-ified Josh makes himself known at the Tent of Telepathy to ensure his questions are answered fully, "What about a beautiful man fish?"

"You need more help than I can provide, sir. Wait, how did you…? Aaaand he's gone. That didn't just happen, right?" She rubs her eyes to make sure whatever Gideon used to kidnap her didn't leave her with side effects, particularly wild hallucinations, and removes another slip of paper.

* * *

*Begins sweating nervously* How'd you know I love...I mean like Gideon?

-Lil Ol Gravity Falls

* * *

"Wait, someone likes me? A potential queen who doesn't have human-sized roadblocks standing in my way?" Gideon twists his hands darkly and dramatic shadows fall across his face, then he remembers he's on the center stage of his personal tourist trap. Quickly making puppy dog eyes and an adorable pose, any of the tourists' suspicions are eliminated with a condescending 'aww.'

"Well, that just happened… Anyways, Lil Ol Gravity Falls, you've been professing your lo-like for this guy the entire time I've written Lil Ol' Me and New Secrets. Plus, your name kinda gives it away. One more question!"

* * *

Can I spam you? Just kidding! My real question is, how do you come up with such great ideas for your fanfics?

-Rama Amourah

* * *

"Can I just say that I love your name? It rolls off the tongue: Rama Amourah, Rama Amourah," She says as the audience members start to give her concerned looks, "Well anyway, a lot of my ideas (which I'm glad to know are great, thanks!) come from unrelated dreams, weird conversations or random bursts of inspiration. I don't even write new chapters ahead of time. When I post them, I just finished writing them. I'm a spur of the moment person. Hmm, I guess that's it. What now?"

TDN looks for an answer and a peppy organ tune starts blasting through the tent as she's pushed over to the hidden wings of the stage by a couple bodyguards, "Oh no! Nonononono! I forgot about the abnormally catchy—"

_"Oh I can see, what others can't see, _

_It ain't some sideshow trick, it's innate ability!" _


	6. Nutella

Tiffany is seen back on center stage, happily humming the genuinely catchy Lil Ol' Me song, as she grabs a review out of the glass container. Clearly, not being trapped in a cage like a zoo animal has done wonders for her mood.

* * *

Whats your favourite GF ship?

-Lil Ol Gravity Falls

* * *

"My favorite ship would have to be Candy and Dipper. That relationship would result in such adorable awkwardness…" She turns the note over, "Oh yeah and there's a message here for you, Gideon. She says she'll be your queen with some conditions."

He swipes the card out of her hand, "What? No crown or dress? Okay, I can deal with that. As long as you wear this!"

Gideon pulls out a shooting star sweater, purple skirt, headband, long socks, and black flats from backstage.

The Design Nerd cocks an eyebrow, "Where'd you even get that? And this is weird, even for you Gideon. I'm moving on so this doesn't get any creepier…"

* * *

I have been wondering something for the longest time since I wrote "The Wrath of Catherine." Do you think Gideon and Catherine would make a cute couple? You know in that insane, creepy, insane asylum kind of way? I think they would, but what about you?

-Alisi Thorndyke

* * *

"I think they'd make an adorable horror movie couple who goes out and haunts people through their windows and plots their demise. I can totally see that," TDN says while inspecting the Lil' Gideon doll that she bought for the sole purpose of bringing it home as a dog toy. She pulls the string and it laughs maniacally in a high pitched voice, prompting her to quickly toss it to her side and pick up another review. The instant she reads it the whole way through, her jovial mood is gone.

* * *

I've been looking at some of the main people who are reviewing, Alisi Thorndyke, Lil Ol Gravity Falls, clicheusername1234, awesomejosh8596 and gravityfallsgirl22…Whadya think o' them?

My opinions are:  
Alisi: a legend  
Cliché: sweet  
Josh: a creep  
gfg22: charismatic  
Lil Ol GF: I don't know what to make of him...he seems fat.

-Guest

* * *

"Hey! No one insults my reviewers! They're awesome!" She glances through the list made of 40% insults, "Although you may be right about Josh's creepiness, don't just casually bring that up to his older sister. He's actually really nice, chill and quiet in person. He's only a creep on the internet," She pauses, "Wow. That sounded like the complete opposite of good."

Even Gideon backs a couple steps away as the audience collectively slumps in their pews, slowly nodding their heads. Upon reading the last line, she flails her arms in exasperation.

"Hasn't this been cleared up? Lil Ol Gravity Falls is a girl! It says so right here." She continues as she raises a slip of paper from a previous question, "And how exactly are you drawing body mass from reviews and stories?"

Gideon shrugs his shoulders in response with a confused look that seems to say 'don't ask me.'

"To answer your question: Alisi is definitely a creative writing legend and clicheusername1234 seems hilariously sarcastic based on her Ask the Author. By the way Cliché, I _need_ some Nutella." She pauses and thinks about the joys of God's favorite spreadable food made by pixies in the magical land of yum. An audience member slowly places their secret jar of heaven back into her purse for fear that she may notice its presence and steal it.

"Josh's stories sometimes make me cringe, but they're hilarious somehow," she says simply, "And Lil Ol Gravity Falls seems very British or something. She makes me want to call my friends 'mates,' but I'm pretty sure that wouldn't translate well with my Western Pennsylvanian accent. Things could get awkward quick."

TDN swiftly crumples the bit of paper into a ball and tosses it at the Texan's monument of hair with a sarcastic 'Oops,' silently provoking the rage he refuses to show to the public.

"Pardon me, ev'ryone. I just have to take care of a widdle ol' thing backstage!" He waves to the easily-convinced audience with a sickeningly sweet laugh. The older brunette rolls her eyes when his voice enters her mind again.

_"Listen to me, if you even do so much as think about breakin' the wall I have so precariously built up around myself in front of these mouth-breathin' fools, you'll find out what this here amulet does. It's far more dangerous than you can imag—"_

_"Can I touch your hair?" _She purposely interrupts his evil monologue with her own scattered thoughts_, "It's just…I need to know. Like is it fluffy or solid as a rock? What hair products do you use? Mousse? Gel? Hairspray? Glue? Static electricity? A jet engine? Some sort of Jimmy Neutron-esque barber robot? Are you hiding things in there? I'd definitely keep something in my hair if it was—"_

The Design Nerd's seemingly flawless plan is instantaneously halted by a searing pain that freezes her in place. It dissipates after just a few seconds, but the sheer intensity is enough to make her grab hold of the podium topped with a bowl of reviews to steady herself. Fortunately for Gideon, no one in the seats below seems to notice.

"Geez. No need to get all Gravity Falls on me. Next question." TDN mumbles so no one else can hear. She leans on the podium and rubs her temple as she grabs another paper.

* * *

Do you have any favorite fics and/or shipping/fanfiction pet peeves?

-clicheusername1234

* * *

"Hmmm…favorite fics…Well right now, I'm into anything by SuperGroverAway or Mayclore. They're just—wow. The stories I recommend most though are The Wrath of Catherine and Dipper's Birthday Rumble. They're amazing," Tiffany beams.

Her smile disappears and she obtains another paper to save time, "Pet peeves? Pinecest. Also massive text walls, tons of misspellings, or the blatant disregard of the English language in a fic makes me impulsively click the back button on my browser."

* * *

How do you feel about Rev!Pines? Interesting?

-I'maGuestPerson

* * *

"I love Reverse Pines because everyone's take on it is so unique. I've tried it once in Chapter 8 of my story Collections and discovered it is crazy hard to write," She continues, "Although I'm not going to be writing any more myself, Depravity Falls by Top Hatss and Bow Tiess is pretty good. Woah there's another review! I nearly forgot it!"

* * *

Yay! You answered my question! I have another one: do you make theories? I have quite a few, but they are kind of different from most of the ideas of the fandom. If so, do you think we could exchange them on PM? (And thanks for the compliment! Your name is awesome, too. The Design Nerd...sounds classy in a way.)

-Rama Amourah

* * *

"Of course we could exchange theories! Just warning you though, I've got a few off-the-wall ones," TDN glances side to side in excitement, "I sound classy? Thanks! That's not something I hear every day."

Gideon looks at her free t-shirt/old jeans combo topped off with a lazy-day hairtie, "I can see why…"

"I'm gonna PM you a random theory right now! Wait. I forgot my sister's laptop at the Mystery Shack when you ki—" She stops when she realizes where Gideon's hand is in relation to the amulet, "When you kindly offered me a job here on my own free will! No suspicion here!"


	7. Stage Show

_"I'm kinda starting to miss the gremloblin cage now…"_ The Design Nerd thinks while looking at the little kid with the super-sized bouffant and grabs out yet another note, _"So much better than this pint-sized psycho."_

* * *

On a scale from 1-100,000, how excited are you for Gideon Rises? Have you ever done theater in your life? (Just asking because really good writers are very often really good actors/ actresses) I like how you and your brother connect over FanFiction. Do you think it would be a good idea to let my 9-year-old sister make an account? Lastly, I was just wondering why your icon is the chick from Summerween. I love that character and my sister says that's who I'd be in the show, so I was just wondering if you feel the same.

-clicheusername1234

* * *

Her mood is instantly brightened by the questions in front of her, "Oh man. I am so pumped for Gideon Rises, it's easily a million! Even though that outweighs your scale by like…900,000?"

"Gideon rises? Do I need to prepare my queen, Mab—Lil Ol Gravity Falls for this?" He motions to Lil Ol Gravity Falls, who is dressed to look exactly like Mabel Pines.

She pulls on the purple skirt awkwardly, "Hey! I thought I told you I didn't do dresses! Jeans and hoodies are the way forward!"

"Enchantin'. Simply enchantin'," He whispers to the audience, causing a ripple of awws to move through the crowd.

"Well, that happened," She continues, "_Anyway, _yes I've spent a lot of time in the theatre. Although I'm likely the worst actress to walk the halls of my old high school, I have been in productions of No No Nanette, Les Misérables, and Oliver. No main roles or anything, but they were amazing to participate in. I've helped out with those and a few others as a techie painting backdrops, destroying costume rooms, and making faux brick walls, even into college. Break a leg in your musical, Cliché. And watch out for mistimed props…"

"W-wait. So I'm the amateur here?" Gideon asks.

She looks down about three feet to his face, "Yepp, as far as experience goes, but I've never seen a better child actor."

"How dare you! I mean…thanks!" He beams and the audience claps at the first non-sarcastic complement The Design Nerd has made the whole time.

"Don't get used to it," She states coldly and moves on to the next question, "I would say your little sister should totally make an account so I can read some new things, but remember: this is still Fanfiction. It's filled with creepy ships and character death. E. So, not to sound like the responsible adult that I'm not, but I'd put it past your parents first."

"Oh and the Summerween superstore worker as my icon up there? She's my doppelganger! We look exactly the same, now more than ever since I've up and fallen into Gravity Falls. Now to look exactly like her…"

She removes a new slip of paper from the bowl and matches the expression of the cover for this story, conveniently located right next to the summary. Well, I just broke the fourth wall, not once, but twice. Someone get glue and lots of it. Wow, this sweet tea is good. Must. Finish. Fic. Before. Gideon. Rises.

* * *

What is your favorite Gravity Falls songfic?

- gamelover41592

* * *

"Well, gamelover41592, I'm gonna be completely honest with you: I…I'm not really a fan of songfics."

The audience collectively gasps at the announcement, a few people boo and hiss, and a jar of Nutella flies by Tiffany's face. The crowd below breaks into turmoil with some patrons coming dangerously close to the stage. A very feminine-looking biker eggs on a fight in the corner and a pew is lifted up by a manly lumberjack, causing the customers to slide into each other, which in turn causes another fight. At the sound of TDN bringing the microphone too close to the speakers onstage, the crowd finally falls into silence.

"Wow. You're even throwing Nutella…this is serious. Hang on. Let me fix this," She picks up the chocolate spread and after a moment of extreme hesitation, reluctantly throws it back to its owner, "There's only one that I've enjoyed, and that's the Splish Splash part in chapter 13 of When Gravity Fails. And there was an angsty one somewhere that I liked, but in general it's just not a format I enjoy. Next question."

* * *

In my fic Prophecy's Light, how do you think the battle between Narsus and Cyrus and Dipper, Eric, and Mabel will turn out? Do you think Narsus and Cyrus will win this time?

-Alisi Thorndyke

* * *

"Although it looks bad for everyone, especially Mabel, I think the royalty of the Star Dimension will win. I mean it's the rebirth of the prophecy so they can't lose, right?" She looks to the audience for answers, but they stare at her like she's cray-cray, "Right?"

* * *

I'm not that disturbing dang it! Alright. So I wrote a disturbing parody of the Walrus Song… None of my other stories are that disturbing. Well, would you eat Goat Stew with me?

-awesomejosh8596

* * *

"Gideon's Secret. That is all I have to say," She deadpans, then forces an awkward smile, "Umm, sure? I'll eat…goat stew with you? I wonder what goat stew tastes like. Probably bad. But then again, that place down the road sells it every Saturday and it's still in business…Wow I live in a strange place."

* * *

If you were to have one character be killed off or "mysteriously disappear", who would it be? I'm not saying that you have to answer that, though. Just wondering. PEACE OUT!

-PeacesignPsycho

* * *

"Pacifica Northwest," She replies, "She brings the show back into that clique-ish Disney sitcom realm with her generic Valley-girl entourage. Although a lot of writers do succeed in making her a more deep character with a tortured past, I don't like her in the show."

* * *

So, you said that whole thing about your ship, but what about Dipeon? It's my OTP!

-Lil Ol Gravity Falls

* * *

What is your opinion on the ships?

-Rama Amourah

* * *

"I'm not really a fan of slash (I think that's the appropriate term), but there was a love potion mix-up fic that was pretty hilarious," Tiffany replies with a small laugh, then glances over to Gideon and loses it.

"Wait? What's Dipeon?" Gideon asks, looking a little worried.

"It's you and Dipper as a couple!" She says with a straight face that quickly falls away back into a laughing fit. Gideon clearly isn't having any of it. He grabs onto his amulet yet again and holds its power steady for a few seconds before showing a devious grin to the author.

"Will you stop doing that?!" She yells under her breath, then grabs her head and another piece of paper.

* * *

Hi there! I have a question! Do you have any idea how to escape?

-MusicLover113

* * *

"Escape? What? That would mean I'm Gideon's prisoner or something which _totally _isn't the truth," She stifles a nervous laugh then mouths the words 'help me' to the audience. One of the people actually steps forward and hands her a walkie talkie.

"A gift for you!" She says awkwardly, releasing the gadget into Tiffany's hands.

"Uhhh thanks?" She replies, then turns it over to see a note scribbled on the back:

* * *

I grabbed this from the Shack and Dipper has the other one so if you need help you can always call him and Mabel. Hope it helps!

-MusicLover113

* * *

"I mean thank you, random stranger!" She says stiffly, revealing her terrible acting skills as she tucks it into her back pocket next to the President's Key she obtained the day before, _"Soon."_


	8. Sounds Like a Plan, Stan

The Design Nerd hides amongst the boas and baby blue suits in Gideon Gleeful's dressing room where she has been forced to stay. Glancing from side to side and shooing a few stray pink feathers from her vision, she submerges herself back into the ocean of costumes. She holds the red button on the side of a walkie talkie and whispers an SOS into the camouflage-patterned plastic. After a few silent moments, a rush of static fills the walk-in closet, then a slew of familiar voices.

"Hey Grunkle Stan! We found her!"

"It's about time! I'm losing cash!"

"Dipper, where's my bezazzler?! Stop stealing it!"

"I keep telling you, Mabel! That was a one-time thing!"

"Uhm, hello?" She replies in a rising whisper, "Guys, kidnapped person here!"

"Okay, I have a plan," Dipper's muffled voice rings over the ancient tech, "Just keep blending in 'til we get there. Which is…where-exactly?"

She sighs, "I'm at Gideon's… Over! Man I always wanted to say that into a walkie talkie!"

A quick response and explanation of the plan later, Tiffany tucks the device back into her pocket, pulls out the President's key and grasps it firmly in her hand. She wanders through the empty house with a vague idea of where she's going—upstairs. Silently sliding the key through the hole above Gideon's doorknob and stepping inside, she instantly finds what she's looking for.

The collegiate somehow stuffs the red and gold tome into the pocket of her hoodie and heads back to the entrance. After tearing the stalkeresque pictures of Mabel off the back of the door, Tiffany runs back to the desk, swats the creepy Mystery Shack playset into the garbage can, and tosses the photos in after it.

"Thank God. Now I can sleep at night," She mumbles and returns to the dressing room. Not more than fifteen minutes later, Gideon arrives and leads her to the stage, where she instinctively gathers a question from the clear glass bowl.

* * *

I think my next question is rather weird, but yet I'm going to ask it :) While I know you like my story The Wrath of Catherine, could you ever imagine Gideon and Catherine getting married and having kids? I mean, look at the two of them! :D They are both rather...out there you know? Almost like the seed of chucky LOL!

-Alisi Thorndyke :)

* * *

"That would be one hatred fueled romance. Their kid _could _be the seed of Chucky or he or she could be a perfect angel child. That would be hilariously ironic," She says with a smile, "And I'm all about irony."

* * *

Do you ever get as annoyed as the cashier lady in your avatar when reading some of our questions?

-Rama Amourah

* * *

"Not really, you guys are awesome!" She replies excitedly and collects another question, which prompts her to glare at the note with an air of disgust and annoyance, "Well, not until now. Man this Guest is annoying. I'm not even going to read the hatred out loud. Anyone got a lighter for this flame of a review? I want to do it justice!"

Someone tosses a lighter onstage and after finally getting the end of the plastic tube to ignite, she sets the paper ablaze, creating a small pile of ash on the stage. "Man, I love fire. Next!"

* * *

What do you think of Gideon and Mabel? Do you think they make a good pair? I really don't. Mabel is meant for another guy much nicer than Gideon.

-gravityfallsgirl22

* * *

"Hmm…Magidbeleon is the by far the coolest-sounding ship name I've ever heard, but I have to agree with you. Mabel deserves someone awesome, not evil!" She continues, "Maybe someone taller."

"HEY!" The Texan with the gravity-defying hair shouts, "I mean…someone left this for you and there's a question attached."

"Nutella. There are six jars of Nutella." She beams as she holds the duct-taped pyramid of chocolate spread in her arms, "I love you."

* * *

1. What's the second strangest thing you've encountered?  
2. Which journal would you like to read if you could only read one?  
3. If you had the chance and the resources to do so, would you write a journal of your own?  
4. What is the best campout you went on? What was the worst?  
5. How many pets have you owned?

-Jace999608

* * *

"One. My old roommate, Sydney. She's a close number two to spooky Bobby, the old man who watches me swim through his bedroom window. I woke up one morning and she was in my room, watching me sleep," She shudders.

"Wait. What's wrong with watching people?" Gideon asks and TDN shoots him a disapproving glare, "I mean spying? That's wrong! I'm Lil Gideon!"

"Question two. I would want to read the first journal. Who knows what secrets it holds. If I could make one…" She laughs a little too long, "Yeah, I already have that taken care of. Check it out on my Twitter! I go by gravitybydesign! Follow me, strangers, follow me!"

"Best campout? Hmm…" Tiffany ponders this for a moment, "Well, I camped out near Niagra Falls once and I made some Canadian friends. Worst one? Watching my sister break her arm on Memorial Day, then hearing her scream for the forty minutes it took to get to the hospital."

"Pets…" She starts making the outline of an equation in midair, "Hang on, carry the two, add six, you know what? Just be amazed by this list and remember: I've had twenty-one years to accumulate this disturbing amount of pets."

_Dogs (5): Lucky, Shadow (AKA The Bear or Lumps McGee), Isabel*, Luke*, Cora*._

_Cats (6): Sweetie, Shadow, Patches*, Simbah*, Simon* (AKA Ice King. He lost his mind in the cold before we found him), Milo*_

_Guinea Pigs (8): Katie, Cuddles, Peanut, Chestnut, Reese, Flower* who birthed Bambi* and Pepper*_

_Hamsters (3): Sammy, Savannah, Mabel* (AKA the furry spawn of Satan)_

_Fish (countless): Ones I've personally owned: Tiger, Bartholomew, Baron von Zazzles* (He's so…zazzy! Originally named Sir Saunterblugget Hampterfuppinshire, but no one else could pronounce it)_

_Snails (1): Dr. Robert Oppenheimer* We adopted him like two hours ago. He lives peacefully with the Baron._

_My brother had a frog once. I think his name was Fred._

_*Still Alive_

"Now that everyone has been disturbed to no end by the animal shelter I call home, next question!"

* * *

How did you learn about/ get obsessed with Gravity Falls?  
Have you ever watched Daria, a cartoon from the 90's?  
What Hogwarts house do you think you'd be in?

-Clicheusername1234

* * *

"I haven't heard of Daria somehow so I'll have to look it up! I'd have to say Hogwarts for no particular reason and my beginning of being a Faller is interesting…" She begins to daydream. Oh no.

* * *

Tiffany is sitting all alone in the dark living room at approximately midnight, watching reruns of The Big Bang Theory she recorded on DVR while her sister sleeps on the couch beside her. She just got off the second shift at her new job and her mind is still reeling after taking orders all day. Her favorite episode ends with the instrumental version of the theme song and she hums along, pausing at just the right moment to read the ramblings of a sleep-deprived Chuck Lorre.

Bored with her tiny amount of recordings, she scrolls through the guide when something catches her eye, _"Gross, that new Disney cartoon that premiered earlier today. What a stupid name: Gravity Falls. Of course gravity falls. It's gravity. Who the heck is Alex Hirsch anyways? Josh did research and he worked on Flapjack. Man, that show was awful. Guess I'll give it a chance though. I can't sleep. Stupid sweet tea with its caffeine."_

She sighs and changes the channel. By the time a gnome vomits an infinite, sparkling rainbow thirty minutes later, TDN is completely enamored by the writing, the animation, the characters, the _art. _Shaking her sister awake with sheer childish excitement, TDN avoids the curly-haired brunette's wrath by ducking just out of reach of her arms.

Once she opens her eyes, Tiffany furiously whispers, "OhmygoshValyouhavetowatchGravityFalls! It'sthegreatestthingI'veeverseenandtheresgolfcarts andmysteryandit'stimetospillthebeansBOOP!"

Valerie cocks an eyebrow, "You okay?"

"Caffeine. Just watch this with me," she replies and sucks down yet another sip of Milo's Sweet Tea.

"It looks stupid. You're twenty years old, Tiff. Isn't watching Adventure Time enough?"

"Shut up. It's glorious and so is this. Sit up, have some blanket, and watch."

"Fine. You're a freak, you know that?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

The next day, Val and Tiff are at the table, silently eating oatmeal when Josh walks in. His sisters exchange a look of glee and silently count to three on their fingers.

"Well, time to spill the beans! BOOP! Beans!"

"Uhhhhh….." The fifteen-year-old tilts his head awkwardly and pours his cereal. It doesn't matter that it's noon, it's still breakfast time.

"You _have _to watch Gravity Falls. I recorded it. Just push play."

* * *

"Heh heh, good times. Oooo! Two similar questions!" She beams, finally snapping herself back into reality—err—Gravity Falls.

**:INCOMING GIDEON RISES SPOILER ALERT:**

* * *

Have you seen Gideon rises? What did you think? I thought it was the best!

-Lil Ol' Gravity Falls

* * *

GIDEON RISES. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF IT? Also, what do you think might be in 1?

-Jace999608

* * *

The Design Nerd deadpans, "I hated it."

The entire pastel blue tent fades into silence and she starts cracking up laughing.

"HA! I acted well for once! Anyways, I rewatched that episode like ten times. There was the best musical score yet, Dipper bled, Gideon knows more, and you-know-who has Book 1! Not to mention GRAPPLING HOOK!" She grins ear to ear, "Book 1 probably has locations! I read that somewhere."


	9. Trapped

**-direct continuation of last chapter-**

* * *

Do you have any theories on where you-know-who went when he opened up the portal with the books?

-PeacesignPsycho

* * *

The Design Nerd looks up for a moment in thought before finally answering, "I'd have to go with the device as either a time machine or a portal. Possibly it was how all the supernatural oddities got to Gravity Falls in the first place. But who knows? We'll just have to wait 'til season two."

* * *

Who is your favorite Gravity Falls character?

-gamelover41592

* * *

"I've got to go with Dipper for main character because he's realistic and I can relate to him in a way, Gideon for favorite antagonist, and that perfect set of Pines family clones as background characters," She sets the paper off to the side and pulls out another.

* * *

What about Gideon made him an interesting character to you? What made him the center for your fics?

-Alisi Thorndyke

* * *

"I love the creepiness and mystery that surrounds his character and how he masks his true intentions practically 24/7. As for the fics, I just wanted to make a Gideon story that didn't want to make writers hate him so much right from the start so I wrote Lil Ol Me as a character development story," TDN smiles, unfolds another note, and continues, "He had an awesome amulet and plus, his hair is like WHOOSH!"

* * *

Have you ever seen or read the Hunger Games? What district do you think you'd be in? What district do you think the younger Gravity Falls characters would be in?

-Lil Ol Gravity Falls

* * *

"I love those books! There is nothing that I like more than a dystopian thriller romance series. I like to think I'd be in District 4 based on my love for the ocean and swimming, even though I'm pretty sure the nation of Panem doesn't work by interests," She starts, but is rudely interrupted by the kid next to her onstage.

"Seriously? Dystopian thriller romance books? They sound stupid."

"And that is why you're sentenced to live in District 12, the poorest part of Panem. Get ready to work in the coal mines, kid!" She says jokingly to the audience.

He grabs his face in protest, "Not my baby-soft skin!"

"I'd say Wendy would be in 12 like Katniss, but other than that, I'm drawing a blank," She says in between laughing at her co-host as she fishes out another card.

* * *

What are your favorite fics, books and movies that aren't Gravity Falls related? Also, any upcoming story ideas?

-ClicheUsername1234

* * *

"Favorite fics: The Salacity Symposium in the Big Bang Theory section and A Struggle Against Storms under Adventure Time. I really don't stray too far from Gravity Falls. Things get super weird with my other favorite shows on this site," She shudders, "Not that you people don't freak me out with your Pinecest and all."

"Pinecest?" The southerner tilts his head in confusion.

"Not even you need to know, Giddy. No offense, Pinecest shippers. My favorite books are Brave New World, The Giver, and The Hunger Games series. Like I said earlier, I like my dystopia novels. A lot," The author continues, "My favorite movies are The Back-Up Plan, Bridesmaids, Pitch Perfect, Castaway, and Tangled. Don't judge."

Tiffany reaches her hand around the bowl to find no other questions, "Hmm…guess we're done for today."

* * *

"Why aren't they here yet?" The Design Nerd paces back and forth nervously between the questionable costumes Gideon owns, "Isn't the Mystery Shack just a few minutes away?"

Suddenly, a gripping pain courses through her body and she drops to her knees, barely able to look up at the pudgy albino face that now stands at eye level. Unlike the unnoticeable times in front of the audience, the boy keeps a steel grip on the fiery amulet as he walks closer and closer to the author. Each step forward increases the agony she experiences and a previously unseen orange glow wraps around her, quickly and painfully shifting her back to her feet.

"Tryin' to escape, huh? You seem to have forgotten that this new amulet gives me psychic powers, didn't you, girl?"

Tiffany silently nods her head in response, regretting her mistake as soon as she realizes it. She went through the plan the entire time onstage at her last appearance and now thanks to her, a weird fanfiction author from another dimension, people could legitimately be in danger.

"Naturally, I couldn't allow for your plan come to fruition, so I took it into my own hands," The child then yells out the door, "Father! Bring 'em in."

"Now son, do you think this is such a good—"

"ENOUGH!" The yell sends the Hawaiian-shirted man down the hallway and after a few seconds, he returns with two kids in fedoras and trenchcoats draped limply over his shoulders. Still restrained by the agonizing glow of the amulet, TDN can do nothing but watch as their unconscious forms are leaned up against the wall beside her.

"What did you d—"

Gideon intensifies the glow around her, yet again rendering her speechless. Thank God. She talks way too much in this story.

"I'll release y'all if you continue answerin' questions for the Tent O' Telepathy," He speaks slyly, motioning to the twins lying on the ground. She glances over to the helpless siblings and nods her head defeatedly. Gideon confidently releases the orange telekinetic hold on Tiffany and she immediately falls to the brightly-colored carpet next to Dipper and Mabel. Before she can recollect herself, the dressing room door locks with a click. They're trapped.


	10. A Newfound Power

"C'mon, c'mon! Wake up!" TDN tries waking Mabel, causing her spy fedora to fall next to her.

Just when she is about to give up, she notices a sparkle of blue in the corner of her eye. It then spreads a faint glow throughout the dim costume room, bringing a smile to the author's face. Stepping away from the Pines twins for just a moment, she detaches a small note tied onto the necklace that was apparently hastily kicked under the door.

_Got this from Dipper before…ya know. I could tell you it overpowers orange, but I'm not 100% sure. Hope it helps! -Mysterious Guest_

After clasping the crystalline square gem around her neck, she feels its power rush through her. She stops for a moment in admiration of its eerie light, glowing the same unusual color as her eyes. Hearing a thud from the other side of the glorified hallway that is Gideon's dressing room, she drops the stone attached to the delicate silver chain back onto her chest and walks toward the source.

"More Nutella?" Tiffany whispers to herself and turns the container around in her hands until a message appears, written in permanent marker.

_Do you have escape plans? From: Rama Amourah._

Glancing between the chocolate spread and the necklace, she shuffles back toward the twins, pops the lid off the most glorious jarred spread ever invented, and holds it near their faces.

Mabel immediately shoots up and makes the author tumble backwards in shock, "Nutella! MABEL SMELLS NUTELLA!"

Mabel materializes a spoon out of her trenchcoat pocket and jabs it toward the jar. After a moment of hesitation, the Design Nerd holds it out to her, painfully looking away as it's removed from her grasp.

Dipper groggily rubs his eyes and sits upright, "I never get any Nutella. Mabel always inhales the whole jar."

"Fine. Here," The author hands him her scoop of Nutella she managed to save from Mabel's grasp. He takes it, tries a little, and immediately eyes the whole jar Mabel is hoarding. Their eyes lock and narrow and before anyone knows what's happening, the glass jar ends up shattered on the wall. A few steps can be heard outside and the doorknob begins to shake.

"You two! Uhh—play dead!"

"We're not dogs…"

"Shh! Just act unconscious, okay?!" The oldest of the three snaps, her eyes glowing ominously with a pale turquoise power. The twins inhale sharply and lean up against the wall again, just in time for the door to fly open.

"Time to go, _Tiffany._" The perfectly coiffed nine-year-old drags her name out with contempt and feels his tie's gem threateningly. She glances toward the twins with worry and exits, immediately being lead to the familiar comfort of the stage. The stage where everyone watches Gideon's every move. The stage where she answers the multitude of questions set up for her, strangely, by a bunch of strangers in a strange world. She reaches her hand into the bowl like clockwork and reads the first question.

* * *

Hey Design Nerd. If it's not too personal, how old are you? Only because you write AMAZING fics!

- The Word Nerd 424

* * *

She blushes a little and waves away the compliment, "Heh heh, thanks, Word Nerd. Well uhh I'm twenty-one, a good bit older than most people on here, except Alisi. I feel like the Gravity Falls fanfiction section mother sometimes. It's nice. Livin' the dream."

Tiffany grabs another paper from the collection inside the glass.

* * *

Hmmm, what would you say are your favourite episode(s)? Do you have any least favourite(s)?

- Lil Ol Gravity Falls

* * *

The author counts on her fingers, "Well Dreamscaperers, Gideon Rises, The Hand That Rocks the Mabel, and Fight Fighters are my favorites. I don't care all that much for Double Dipper, except for Paper Jam Dippy."

"Paper Jam…Dippy?" Gideon gives her a questioning glare.

"Yes." She replies bluntly, then retrieves another question.

* * *

So when are you scheduled to update Lil Ol' Me? I love that story.

-Alisi Thorndyke

* * *

"Lil Ol' Me should be updated soon. I have this problem of not being able to write for a little while, then it's like AHH I have to update them all within three days for no discernible reason! I dunno. It's a spur of the moment, ADD, artist thing. It's the same with paintings and such."

* * *

What has been the most entertaining story for you to write? If you could voice a character on Gravity Falls, what would that character be like? Who do you think the most mysterious person in Gravity Falls might be?

-Weapons and Chocolate Girl

* * *

"I actually love writing 618 the most right now. With all the mystery, suspense, lame jokes, and foreshadowing, it's right up my alley." She looks dramatically into the distance, "Even though I had to delete my Bobby Renzobbi CatStache infomercial. It was beautiful."

"How could an infomercial be beauti-"

The kid is hastily interrupted by a finger on his lips, "Shh, let me have this."

* * *

Here is my own theory: I think Old Man McGucket wrote the books and went crazy because he is the oldest person in Gravity Falls and he always has those bandages on his feet and hands because he cut off his sixth fingers. Do you think there is any truth to this or do you think I'm off my rocker?

-Guest

* * *

She stares down at the surprisingly well-thought-out card on disbelief for a few seconds that seem to drag on forever, when a crazed voice shouts from the back of the tent.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! THE TWINS AND TIFFANY ARE TRAPPED! EVERYONE, ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS THAT LIL GIDEON GETS ANNOYED AS HECK AND RELEASES THEM!" The entire tent stares condescendingly at the old man covered in randomly placed bandages in unison. Except Tiffany, who smiles warmly at the seemingly insane 'local kook.'

"It's always the crazy people who have accomplished the most. There has to be a reason for their insanity, right?" She glances back to the paper, "If you knew that many secrets and no one believed a word you said, you would eventually start to look crazy. So yeah, I think there's some truth to your theory."

* * *

With Gideon off in jail (for now) who do you think is Dipper's most dangerous enemy? And yes, like Rumble, I am counting the villains that so far have only appeared in one episode.

-gamelover41592

* * *

"In…jail?" Lil Gideon pokes his cheek, "Why would wittle ol me go to jail?"

"It's…an alternate universe thing, Giddy. Let's hope it doesn't happen here, too," She crosses her fingers behind her back, "I'd have to say Robbie V. He's clearly heartbroken and that could only lead to three things: anger, denial, and revenge."

* * *

Have you met a Faller in real life? How would you react to meeting a Faller in real life?

-Sam Pines Morgendorf (Twitter: ClicheUsername1)

* * *

"Well, I met two people at a con once who recognized my journal I made on DeviantArt. They're planning to go as Dipper and Mabel next year, but we didn't get to talk much, which was sad. Being so much older than the majority of Fallers leaves me in an awkward place," She responds.

"Plus, I don't really wear my fandom on my sleeve. Not until I get some T-shirts anyways," Tiffany laughs a little, "If I ever met a Faller in real life though, I'd probably geek out over it and scare them away. That or become instant best friends with them. Either is pretty likely."

* * *

Aye girl, you ready for Uncle Egglex Day? Don't worry. You won't be getting broken glass dumped onto your bed. You're on my good list.

-Egglex Hirsch (Twitter: HirschImagines)

* * *

"Well, that's a relief! I don't have to sleep with one eye open anymore. And yeah, Uncle Egglex. I'm looking forward to hearing your beautiful voice on the air."

All noises cease within the pale blue tent as everyone cocks an eyebrow simultaneously, even Gideon.

She puts her hand up in defense, "I've spent too much time on Twitter, okay?"

The psycho psychic notices the bowl is empty and announces that The Design Nerd will be back soon, barring any unusual circumstances. The thought of the many unusual circumstances the kid could put her through makes her shoulders droop as she's lead back to her prison, the costume room. That is, until she remembers her new powers. Things could get a lot more interesting around here.


End file.
